Fate
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Kaku, pemuda 23 tahun yang meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk memulai hidup baru. Nami, gadis 17 tahun yang baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya. Mereka tidak saling mengenal. Tapi jika takdir berbicara, benih cinta tak bisa dikontrol keberadaannya /KakuNami/


**Fate**

"_Love is a force you can't control"_

by Sapphire | One Piece © Eichiro Oda

AU || Crack||Teenlit plot||OOC-maybe

* * *

_His Story_

_._

**Enies Lobby, Grand Line**

Latar menampilkan sebuah ruangan cukup besar yang didominasi putih. Jendela lebar terletak di sisi timur, menghadap langsung ke lautan yang membentang luas. Barang-barang terletak rapi di tempatnya—menjelaskan bahwa pemilik kamar adalah seorang yang teratur.

"Kau yakin, Kaku?"

Pemilik suara itu bertanya dengan nada kekhawatiran yang tak dapat disembunyikan pada sosok pemuda yang kini tengah sibuk mengepak barang-barangnya ke koper besar. Mungkin itu juga lah alasan mengapa kamar ini terlihat sangat rapi sekali dan nyaris kosong malah—karena pemiliknya akan segera pergi.

"Yeah, tidak pernah lebih yakin daripada ini." Pemuda 23 tahun yang dipanggil Kaku itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dengan kegiatan mengepak barang. Satu persatu pakaian ia lipat sampai rapi sebelum memasukkannya ke koper.

Wanita yang hanya berusia lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kaku itu—Kalifa, namanya—lalu menghela nafas lelah. Ia peduli pada Kaku—sangat peduli, bisa dibilang. Karena itu ketika tadi pagi dengan tiba-tiba Kaku mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan keluar dari CP9 menyebabkan rasa _shock _yang belum hilang juga pada Kalifa.

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya, kan?" Desis gadis bersurai pirang itu seraya membetulkan kacamatanya.

Kaku masih seperti sebelumnya—menjawab sambil lalu karena kelewat sibuk dengan koper biru cerah miliknya. Koper yang hanya akan ia gunakan jika dalam keadaan tertentu saja—kedaan jika ia akan pergi jauh dan tidak tahu akan tinggal di mana untuk selanjutnya.

"Kalifa, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan—aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Balasnya dengan mata masih sibuk memilah-milih apa-apa saja yang akan ia bawa dari perabot kamarnya yang sudah semakin menipis ini.

Kalifa mendengus. Frasa _'aku bukan anak kecil lagi'_ sudah teramat sering diucapkan Kaku sebagai balasan jika Kalifa sudah mulai mencampuri urusannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa Kalifa tidak ikut campur? Sejak kecil sudah dipersatukan oleh organisasi bertitel CP9 mau tak mau mendekatkan hubungan mereka berdua. Dan jarak 2 tahun antara dirinya dan Kaku membuat Kalifa merasa berhak berperan sebagai 'kakak'.

"Lucci tidak akan setuju," ujarnya datar. Satu-satunya alasan yang terpikir oleh Kalifa untuk menahan Kaku hanyalah pria bernama Rob Lucci. Kaku dan Lucci kawan baik—apa semudah itu ia akan membuang persahabatan hanya demi egonya yang kelewat tinggi?

Kali ini Kaku berbalik—untuk pertama kalinya sejak percakapan ini dimulai benar-benar menatap Kalifa. Pemilik hidung persegi itu terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya—kembali berargumen. "Ini bukan keputusannya—ini keputusanku!"

Jika nama Rob Lucci saja sudah tidak mempan pada Kaku, maka Kalifa dengan terpaksa harus angkat tangan. Membiarkan ego Kaku menang. "Oke, maaf. Aku hanya—_well_, cemas padamu." Kilahnya sambil menunduk. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kalifa mengangkat kepalanya kembali seraya menatap Kaku penasaran. "Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

Kaku memamerkan senyuman lebarnya—sesuatu yang belum ia lakukan sama sekali hari ini. "Mencari pekerjaan baru, tentu saja."

Santai sekali jawabannya. Kalifa tidak percaya bahwa Kaku bisa setenang itu. Meninggalkan CP9 benar-benar bisa ia lakukan semudah itu kah? Pertanyaan yang tak pernah Kalifa utarakan. Alih-alih begitu, ia lebih memilih bertanya hal lain. "Dengan _track record_ sebagai pembunuh bayaran? Jujur saja, Kaku, aku tak yakin."

"Kita tak pernah tahu sebelum mencoba. _Wish me luck, 'kay_?"

Mungkin Kaku perlu mendapat julukan baru sebagai 'Kaku si optimis' terhitung sejak pagi ini.

.

.

* * *

_Her Story_

.

**Water 7, Grand Line**

"Nami, kau putus dengan Sanji?"

Individu dengan rambut biru muda bermodel kuncir kuda itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan main.

Nami—nama sang gadis—hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Yep, resmi putus dengannya tepat lima belas menit yang lalu." Lalu ia kembali menyeruput teh manisnya, seakan masalah itu sama sekali bukan hal yang penting.

Gadis bersurai biru itu, Vivi, memandang Nami dengan tidak percaya. "Dan alasannya?"

"Karena sikap genitnya pada semua wanita! Bayangkan ya, Vivi, saat dia kencan denganku sempat-sempatnya ia melirik wanita lain! Sebal, tahu!" Kali ini intonasi suara Nami naik beberapa oktaf. Gadis penggemar jeruk itu sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi tingkah Don Juan mantannya itu.

"Sanji memang begitu, kan? Kau tahu itu." Vivi masih berusaha menenangkan Nami yang tampaknya masih terbawa emosi.

"Yeah, dan harusnya ia juga tahu bagaimana perasaanku!" tandas Nami tajam.

"Nami, kita semua tahu bahwa Sanji sangat sayang padamu—"

"Pada semua wanita, tepatnya."

"Nami—"

Nami mendadak menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memandang sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi serius. "Sudahlah, Vivi, keputusanku sudah bulat. Mungkin sejak awal memang kami lebih cocok menjalin hubungan tanpa ikatan. Karena asal kau tahu, jika aku mempunyai pacar—aku ingin ia hanya memandangku, bukan gadis lain."

Dan untuk hal ini, Nami tidak ingin keputusannya diperdebatkan.

.

.

* * *

_And their story begins...

* * *

_

_._

_._

_**to be continued

* * *

**_Halo~ author baru di FOPI =)) salam kenal semua~ *pelukin satu-satu* mungkin sebagian udah ada yang kenal saya di RD, walau di sana juga saya gak aktif sih orz

hadir dengan multichap-crack-pairing yang kayaknya gak jelas juga mau diapdet kapan orz OOC kah? Walau ini AU saya berusaha menjaga karakter tetap IC :| masih prolog, keterangan selanjutnya akan diperjelas di chap depan. Saya berusaha bisa apdet secara teratur ._.

_Sapphire Schweinsteiger — 21/02/2011 23 :17 PM_


End file.
